Birthday Gift
by Kyo Eclispe
Summary: It is Xierx's birthday and Lopunny thinks this is the perfect oportunity to show her true feeling towards him. Gets very graphic mid way into the is story is not ment to offend anyone. If your not good with sexual content please leave now ( although noone ever reads the descrition) This is also my first fanfict writing so if i get good reviews i might do more Anyway enjoy


It was a cool December morning and I was in bed asleep as usual while my mom and my partner Lopunny were preparing breakfast for us and my other pokemon. Lopunny called me from downstairs to come down for breakfast; ( I know how can my pokemon talk, well my mother ended up giving me a Lopunny that was taught by her to speak English, although its not perfect, it is still a good thing to have her learn.)

"Xierx, breakfast!" Lopunny called out to me while I was slowly waking up from my slumber. My long black hair clinging to my head as I got out of bed.

I called out, "Be down in a sec."

Me and Lopunny have been good friends ever since I got her as a gift 5 years ago, back then I was only 12 years old and I'm about to turn 18 a couple hours because it is my birthday today, Only thing I can't stand is that I still have to go to school today.

"Morning mom , Morning Lopunny." I said.

"Morning Xierx." They said, greeting me with smiles.

I came down dressed in my normal school clothing of; A black V-neck shirt, My MegaRing, long black jeans, white socks with black stripes and black boots. I also had my other pokemon on my belt in their respective pokeballs, which I then proceeded to grab all of as I went outside, and with the words "Come out everyone."

My other pokemon: My Umbreon, shiny Charizard, Zoroark , Victini, and Tyrantrum came out in a blaze of blue light and into the yard. They all greeted me happily, I then went back into the house to help my mom and Lopunny bring out my other pokemon's breakfast and trust me Tyrum ate alot of pokepuffs and poffins so we needed to bring out a bowl that took me, mom and Lopunny all to carry.

After we brung out the food to my other pokemon, Lopunny, mom and me went back into the house to eat our breakfast. As we walked back into the house I could not help but look at my Lopunny's round, supple butt as we walked towards the table, I could tell she knew I was looking because she started swaying her hips more than usual.

As we all sat down at the table Lopunny tried to start a conversation. "So, birthday boy, How did you sleep last night?"

" Slept good, had a dream about giving the Elite Four another shot and actually winning." I said before eating a spoonful of cereal.

" Don't worry Xierx you'll get there." My mom said.

All Lopunny did was stare at her Mega Evolution bracelet and laugh her cute high-pitched laugh. "Don't you worry Xierx, our time'll come to win, we just need to practice a lil more." Lopunny encouraged.

As we finished our breakfast Me and Lopunny went outside to collect the empty bowls from my other pokemon, and I drew them back into their pokeballs before we went to the bus stop to wait, when the bus pulled up Lopunny and me hugged , she gave me a peck on the cheek and I got on the bus and left for school.

Once I was on the bus, I started to contemplate what might happen while I was at the Kalos Trainer School in Lumious City. 'Man, I can't believe that I have to go to school on my birthday,' I thought putting my hands behind my head.

'Maybe during battle class I should challenge Justin again.' I thought. " Xierx, hey." I came out of my thoughts to see my friend Zane getting on the bus. "Hey man, what's up." I said as he sat next to me. "Nothing. Happy birthday by the way." " Thanks man, hopefully This day turns out good." I responded.

*Back at my house*

" Later Lopunny, i'm going to work. Make sure Xierx calls me when he gets home from school. Later."

My mom said as she left. Lopunny then went to the front room of the house to watch T.V. She then got a very hot feeling deep within he loins. "Oh man, why does Xierx have to go to school today, I don't think that I will last until 5:00."

Lopunny said to herself the heat between her legs becoming too much to bare. Lopunny then started to spread he legs on the couch and proceed to rub her heated vagina, giving slight moans as she did so, her vagina slowly getting wetter as she went on. "I need you Xierx." she whispered to herself.

* At School*

"So Xierx, how are you going to handle our battle."

"I know all your tricks Justin, I will beat you this time."

It was time to battle and me and Justin were ready. "This will be a 1-on-1 battle. Are both trainers ready to begin? " asked the ref of the battle.

We both gave a slight nod in agreement to the ref. "Battle Begin!" The ref called out. "Go Bronzong." Justin called out throwing an Ultra Ball, and in a blaze of blue light a massive bell like pokemon emerged from the light.

" OK, Go Umbreon." I called out throwing a pokeball and bringing out a black and gold dog-like pokemon.

" You can move first Justin." I said. "OK Xierx. Bronzong use Flash Canon!"

Justin called out as a ball of pure white light began to build in front of Bronzing as a beam fired from the ball right at Umbreon.

"Dodge it Umbreon, then use shadow ball! " I called out.

Umbreon then jumped into the air to avoid the Flash Canon, and a ball of shadows started to form in front of it's mouth as Umbreon then flipped in midair and launched the ball at Bronzong, scoring a direct hit. "Good job Umbreon." I said. "Bre Umbreon."

*Back at my house*

"OH XIERX!"

Lopunny yelled out as she continued to finger herself while fantasizing about me. She then opened her eyes and looked above the television to see what time it was.

" Man it's 4'o'clock I got to get to the bus stop to get Xierx in one hour, I've been masturbating since Ms. Kaname left at 12 and I still have yet to cum. I need Xierx."

*On the bus*

"Damn it! I still can't beat Justin, he never ran Hyper Beam before, he might have just bought that TM." I said to myself.

"Don't beat yourself up over it. you can beat him, it will just take time." Zane reassured me.

"Your right, next time I'll be ready, Here's my stop man. See you next week." I said.

"Alright, later." Lopunny was waiting for me at the bus stop, when I got off the bus, she noticed my furrowed brow, "What's wrong Xierx?" She asked.

"Justin beat me again." I responded.

By this time the bus had taken off, Lopunny then gave me a big hug and this time a kiss on the lips shoving her tongue into my mouth, leaving me in a shocked trance, her saliva tasted of sweet pokepuffs, once she decided to let me go, with a line of spit leaving both of our lips she gave me a sexy half-eyed look as she whispered in my ear,

"Well the days not over yet. Lets get home quick, I've been waiting to give you your birthday present all day. "

"Whatever you say Lopunny." I responded.

When we got back home, I called my mom at work to tell her that Lopunny got me home safe and asked when she would be coming home.

"About 10 tonight sweety, I have to get back to work, love you, later." she said right before hanging up.

When me and Lopunny got the time for when mom' would arrive home we ran upstairs to my room and closed the door in a haste. It was about 5:30 when we got home, so we had plenty of time.

" So Lopunny, what did ya get me for my birthday?" I asked.

" Xierx, I know that you have been looking at me for a while, and when I saw you that day I knew you were the one for me, so take me i'm your present Xierx." Lopunny said as she jumped at me and pinned me to my bed.

Lopunny gave me another kiss like at the bus stop as she started to massage my crotch through my pants with her soft fur covered paws. I could tell that Lopunny had been waiting all these years to have this happen, the way that she stared into my eyes had a heavy longing for me, I felt the same way about her as well.

"Lopunny... let me remove my pants... so you can get a better grasp." I said in between kisses.

Lopunny then stood up so I could do so and I was stunned by how she looked. I could see that she was very aroused, her vagina was dripping wet, I could see her perfect B-Cup breast and hard nipples outside of he fur, and that her breathing was very labored and sultry.

"Admiring my body are you Xierx?" Lopunny asked while getting on her knees striking a sexy pose.

"Yeah, Lopunny y...you look amazing." I responded.

" Well Xierx, take off those pants and we can really get started." Lopunny said.

I complied to her and undid my belt and took off my pants, then I took off my red and black boxers revealing my 6 3/4 inch erect penis, when Lopunny saw my exposed genitals her eyes lit up and she had a very big smile on her face.

"Xierx, I had no idea you were this big! It's amazing." Lopunny said staring at my pelvic area.

"Thanks Lopunny. So, you gonna start or just stare?" I asked jokingly.

Acting upon instinct Lopunny got on all fours and slowly crawled toward me while I masturbated for the moment before she reached me.

Lopunny then grabbed me by the base of my penis and began to slowly move her paw up and down for a couple of seconds, before taking my whole length into her mouth.

It was warm and her soft tongue felt like velvet rubbing against my dick as she proceeded to suck me off and massage my balls.

"Lopunny, your mouth feels amazing, please keep this up i'm gonna cum at any moment!" I yelled.

Lopunny then abruptly stopped and just gave me a look that gave me a chill through my spine. "Why did you stop Lopunny? I am very close. Please keep going!" I asked, all Lopunny did was then stare, softly blowing at the head of my penis saying, "If you want to orgasm, beg for me to make you cum."

"Lopunny please continue, It's either this or I will just masturbate and shoot my jizz onto your face. Please, Please, Please continue!" I pleaded with my Normal-type partner/lover.

"OK Xierx, that was good." Lopunny said. She then promptly continued, wrapping my appendage in her lips, it did not take long after she continued to suck me off for me to shoot my thick load right down her throat, my penis throbbing between the lips of her mouth.

Lopunny happily slurped up my cum then released my cock from her mouth, leaving me in an orgasmic trance, of which I then laid down on the bed for a second.

"So Xierx, you ready for round 2?" She asked. My penis was now semi-flaccid and wet with Lopunny's saliva, and I could tell that Lopunny needed some kind of relief for her dripping vagina.

"Lopunny, we can't do it if my penis is semi-flaccid, and you seem like you are going to explode if you don't get some type of pleasure down there. I got it! I can eat you out, that will give me enough time to get hard again and you won't feel so jittery after. OK Lopunny? Lopunny?" I said as I sat up and looked at Lopunny sitting on the floor, frantically rubbing and fingering her pussy.

Once she noticed that I was watching her after a good 7 minutes, she locked eyes with me and waved her wet paw in a beckoning motion, using Baby-doll eyes to draw my in. I just got off the bed and crawled towards Lopunny.

When I reached her I was face-to-pussy with her, I could feel the heat radiating off of her vagina, "OK Lopunny, here I go." I said before plunging my tounge deep into my Lopunny's pussy as a high-pitched yelp escaped from her throat out of surprise.

Her pussy was gushing as I tounge fucked her, and her moans and screams of pleasure told me that I was doing a good job.

"Oh fuck Xierx!" Lopunny screamed. "Dear God, if your tounge feels like this I can't wait until your dick hardens again...oh...faster Xierx...OH GOD YES!"

Lopunny screamed as she sprayed a hydro pumps worth of pussy cum onto my face and into my mouth, the taste was a mix of sweet and sour, but the quantity was just unbelievable . The blast was so strong that it reached 13 feet from where we were to the wall at the other side of the room.

" Wow Lopunny, you must have been holding that in for years." I said. "Yeah, that was incredible. You have a very good skill with that tounge of yours Xerox." Lopunny praised.

As Lopunny and me stood up off of the floor, Lopunny did nothing but go over to the bed and bend over with her tight little butt in the air and her pussy still dripping with enthusiasm.

"So Xierx, you hard yet?" She asked, obviously knowing the answer.

I walked over to my bent over poke-lover and grabbed her by the tail, and lightly put the head of my now again full erection to the lips of her tight vagina and slowly moved it up and down her fold teasing her pussy and making her wetter than before.

"Xierx, put it in or I am gonna Power-Up Punch you." Lopunny laughed in pleasure.

I complied with her and pushed my rod into her vice-grip of a vagina.

" Goddamn it Lopunny, why did you not tell me that you were this tight, I can barely even squeeze inside." I said.

"Force me open Xierx, I want your full length inside of me." She said looking back at me with pleading eyes.

" OK, but it might hurt." I warned.

"I don't care, I just want to feel you inside me." Lopunny said.

"Kay Lopunny, I'll keep going, just tell me if I am being to rough." I said.

"OK Xierx." She answered as she gritted her teeth and put her face into a pillow to stop herself from screaming in pain.

Before I was even 3 inches inside of her I could feel that I reached her hymen, I was surprised.

"Wait, Lopunny, this is your first time, the way you did everything before I could not tell." I said.

"Well there is a first for everything." Lopunny said.

"Here we go. 3...2...1..." Right then without hesitation I burst through her hymen wall as she screamed into a pillow in pain.

"Are you OK Lopunny? I'm gonna pull out, we should stop." I said as I started to pull out of Lopunny's pussy, when she reached back with her long ears and wrapped them around my pelvic area.

"No Xierx, I wanted to give you a good present, and I've wanted this as much as you did, please don't pull out." Lopunny pleaded with tears in her eyes that held both pain and passion.

"I just can't say 'no' to you at times. OK Lopunny I won't pull out." I said giving her a reassuring smile.

"Thank you Xierx. Besides the pain has started to subside already, you may continue." Lopunny said releasing my mid-section from her grasp.

Once she gave me the OK to continue I proceeded to slowly move my penis in and out of Lopunny's tight vag, her and my moans growing louder and louder as we went on.

"Oh God Lopunny...ah...this is the best birthday...oh man... that I have ever had...oh...thank you so much.' I said between moans.

"Your welcome Xierx...oh yes...I'm so happy...dear God...that I could give you my virginity." Lopunny said between breaths.

1 hour later.

" Lopunny...i'm gonna cum." I moaned.

"Me too...Xierx, I can't hold it in anymore!" Lopunny yelled with pleasure.

"Let's finish together Lopunny." I said, both of us nearing orgasm.

"Oh Xierx!"

"Oh Lopunny!"

We both screamed as we came, her and my intimate fluids mixing inside of her.

As I pulled out, Lopunny's vagina was dripping with cum. We both crawled into bed, got under the sheets, and looked into each others eyes.

"I love you Xierx"

"I love you too Lopunny."

We then drifted off to sleep without saying another word. It was about 9:57 when my mom got home knowing me and Lopunny were already there, just went to her bedroom and went to bed as well.


End file.
